Ice Planet 2010
=Books= *Ice Planet 2010 *Ice Planet 2010 II: The Freezing *Ice Planet 3010 *Return to Ice Planet 2010 Story of Ice Planet 2010 Part 1 by GameGear360 #December 21 2009, *Excessive heat. *Chunks of rock crashing from the sky. *Meteor shower. Only 72 survivors. *Evacuation of planet Earth *Earth implodes into fire shortly after the launch of Neptune 1 #January 1 2010, *Ship lands on unexplored planet. *Discovering the planet is made of ice, the team searches around the planet. Part 2 by BobaFett2 January 2, 2010; *The team sends scouts ahead. Ice Gems discovered. January 5, 2010; *Roars are heard in the distance. Joey flees in terror back to the base and requests to be transferred back to Earth, which fails, since the Earth has been destroyed. *The mining begins in Ice Gem deposits. *A cave is found which appears to be closed in by rock but is indeed hollow. January 6, 2010; *The ground where the miners are digging begins to shake, and the area is deemed unsafe. Mining begins in a different Ice Gem deposit. *New arrivals from the Moon Base arrive, including an expert Bounty Hunter named Jackknife. January 10, 2010; *The ground where the Gems were dug from appears to be a scaly hide and the team send beings down to investigate. January 11, 2010; *After a long trek, it is discovered that they had been ripping crystals out of the back of a giant, slumbering lizard. *Another wave of arrivals hailing from Mars. Among them is a top notch Blastminer known as Ricky The Big Bang. February 4, 2010; *The miners all die of a mysterious disease, along with 12 other crew members. Only a team of 9 is unharmed, Joey, Jackknife and Ricky The Big Bang being among them. *The ground begins to shake. February 5, 2010; *The strange cave opens, revealing a Giant Emerald, sparking with a strange energy. February 6, 2010; *The ground bursts open, and a the cave containing the Giant Emerald blinks. The Lizard rises up out of the ground, but does nothing, simply standing immobile while the 8 survivors watch in horror. February 8, 2010; After days of inactivity, the lizard transforms into a sleek starship with a black hull and dark blue tinted windows. It rockets off into space, leaving behind a secret map and some important logs (the book kind). 22:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Part 3 by GameGear360 and BobaFett2 February 17, 2010; The crew now only includes: *Joey *Jackknife *Jimmy *Ricky The Big Bang *Freddy *Chase *Flex *Hank The guys split into two teams. This is team 1's story. Team 1 *Jackknife *Hank *Freddy *Chase *Joey February 18, 2010; *Hank, the proffesor, begins to decode the logs. *Jackknife begins to hunt for strange runes. *Freddy searches for the wreck of his small space cruiser, in hopes of escaping with his life. March 28, 2010; *Hank has decoded 1 of the Logbooks. *Freddy finds his Star Cruiser in a wreck. He tries to get Joey, the mechanic, to fix it, but instead Joey uses it to start construction of a base. *Water supplies are low. March 30, 2010; *Water supplies are critical. April 1, 2010; *Chase discovers a large supply of water coming from the core of the planet. *A strange wave of illness washes over the crew members, with only Jackknife, who was away at the time, unaffected. April 2, 2010; *Dr. Chase finds a cure to the illness. *Jackknife comes back with more scrap with which to build the base. *Freddy, a pilot, gets Joey to build him a small land bike. April 4, 2010; *Freddy encounters some monsters while exploring. This is team 2's story. Team 2 *Jimmy *Ricky The Big Bang *Flex *Spike, a native Chain-Chomp who is friendly. *Jamie February 27, 2010 *A group of professionals is sent, including Spike, Jimmy, Allen, Sam, Bill, Rob, Kyle February 28, 2010 *Group of individuals located. *Found to be part of previous shuttle launch *Ricky falls ill. March 16, 2010 *Jimmy goes missing with Spike *Flex cures Ricky *The new team splits into team 3. April 7, 2010 *Jimmy returns fatally injured with scratches and scars all over his body *Tells story of being attacked by aliens *Spike is missing April 9, 2010 *Search party goes out for Spike. This is team 3's story. Team 3 are the people found by Team 2. Team 3 *Allen *Sam *Bill *Rob *Kyle May 19, 2010; *A new group of scientists and mechanics are sent to scout out the planet and aid the miners. July 30, 2010; *A strange affliction kills most humans on planet Mars, leaving only a small handful of beings alive August 1, 2010; *Kyle, a mechanic, goes insane with boredom, killing Sam and running off. He is found dead shortly, with strange marks on his face. August 2, 2010; *Rob encounters a Rock Raiders vehicle, but not knowing what it was, uses it for scrap to build a base. Allen and Bill try to stop him but he takes the vehicle apart. August 10, 2010; *The base is finished. *Jackknife finds himself lost in a wasteland on the planet. He goes hunting for more creatures and tries to find his way back. August 20, 2010; *More Rock Raiders craft are discovered and used to build new airships and land vehicles. August 21, 2010; *Bill falls out of a land vehicle and is squashed flat by a landing airship. *Allen, in desperation, builds a radio transmitter and begins transmitting signals which he hopes will be received by humans, unknowing that they are almost all dead. Team 4 *James *Will *Simon December 10, 2009; *James, Will and Simon flew away with their own spaceships. August 21, 2010; *James detects a radio signal. August 23, 2010; *Simon deciphers the map. August 27, 2010; *Simon, James and Will decide to fly to the source of the signal. September 1 , 2010; *On their way Will sees a alien space ship. The aliens shoot at them with laser guns on their spaceship. *In the last moment the humans escape. September 3 , 2010; *James, Will and Simon reach the beginning or the signal. September 4, 2010; *James, Will, and Simon crash into Ice Planet 2010. *They contribute their knowledge to the mission September 5, 2010; *Simon gets Joey to build him a underground transport system and gets Ricky to begin blastmining for him. September 30, 2010; *The underground tunnel system is finished. COMING SOON:ACTUAL LEGO CREATIONS OF THIS SERIES-PROVIDED BY BOBAFETT2 Part 4 October 14, 2010; *Team 3 is dis-formed. Allen joins Team 4 and Rob to Team 1. Team 1 is renamed Insectoids. Team 2 Exploriens and Team 4 to Roboforce. October 19, 2010; *Aliens attack. Ricky, Spike, Allen and Rob go missing. Some of them were never seen again. October 28, 2010; *Jamie, Jimmy and Joey build a radio from scrap. *Chase finds out what happened when the Rock Raiders landed here in 2002 and why they disappeared. They were killed by the aliens. October 31 2010; *Jamie, who is psychic, sees the future: only 11 will survive. Jimmy, Hank and Simon build the mothership. On December 13, they will launch to go home. November 2, 2010; *Spike is recovered using the blood of a dead alien. December 13, 2010; *The shuttle launches off the planet. The survivors: :Hank :Chase :Jackknife :Freddy :Joey :Jimmy :Jamie :Flex :James :Simon :Will :Spike the Chomp December 19, 2010; *The shuttle rumbles. *The source: fuel. The ship's fuel supply was punctured. It will have to land somewhere. December 31, 2010; *The ship has to land on a planet. Hank kicks the ground, and uncovers some ice. The crew has landed on another Ice Planet. Stay tuned for the sequel: Ice Planet 2010 II: The Freezing to come out by January 10th 2010. By: GG360 BobaFett2 FreddyderHamster Backstory By: Flex217 ICE Planet explorers in 2002 have found a BIG ice crystal but when digging it blew up the devider of Pangaea so thats why we have 7 continents. 8 years later The explorers went off again to find the crystal and all the other stuff happend. The End of backstory! By Flex217